As central processing units (CPUs) and other electronic devices increase in speed and capability they also continue to require more power. In addition, in order to function properly, electronic devices require a stable power supply that does not fluctuate beyond acceptable amounts. Power supply fluctuations, which might involve voltage level fluctuations and parasitic voltage influences, can be caused by high impedance power supply networks. Conventionally, providing a stable power supply (referred to as “power integrity”) is achieved by designing a low impedance power delivery network. However, as the power of the network increases, EMI also increases, which may cause a variety of problems including computational inaccuracies in electronic devices, interference between devices and damage to electronic devices and/or circuit boards, as well as difficulties in meeting Federal Communications Commission (FCC) EMI requirements.
Conventional pinouts on the bottom side of a central processing unit (CPU) package have vias arranged in various power/ground configurations. The CPU package is then attached to a printed circuit board (PCB) with either a socket or through soldering in a ball grid array (BGA) or pin arrangements. The power and ground vias provide power and ground connections between the CPU and the PCB. These contacts are straight-through metal contacts with the pinout on the top side of the PCB being the same as the pinout at the bottom side of the CPU package. The straight-through metal nature of the contacts has heretofore been an impediment to regulating the power transferred between the PCB and the CPU package.